


Forget Me Not

by Otaku_Tribe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Tribe/pseuds/Otaku_Tribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline is forced to confront her darkest insecurity when Bubblegum demands to know why she's such a Wild Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Part one: Forget Me Not. In which Marceline reveals her deepest fears and Bubblegum consoles her.

For the millionth time Marceline had royal  fucked things up.

  
  


She sat in Princess Bubblegum's Bedroom. Her legs crossed as she floated just above the bed in her version of sitting. Bubblegum lecturing her about what she did wrong. As if she didn't already know.

  
  


Marceline was getting fed up with Bubblegum's lecture and spoke up saying, "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?" Bubblegum crossed her arms and said, "What do you mean?"

  
  


Marceline sighed and said, "I know I fucked up. So you don't need to rub it in my face when I was only trying to help." Bubblegum crossed her arms and said, "And look how _that_ turned out."

  
  


Marceline floated up so that she was eye level with the princess and said, "I don't need your sarcasm, _Princess_. Besides it's the thought that counts."

  
  


Bubblegum hesitated and said "You thought about me?"

  
  


Marceline nodded and said "Yeah. I heard from Finn that you hadn't left your lab in over a week and I got worried. I thought that if I helped you with whatever you were doing then you'd be able to leave and get some sleep."

  
  


Marceline sighed and said "But, as always, I just managed to fuck things up."

  
  


Bubblegum looked at Marceline with skepticism and wondered if this was another one of her elaborate pranks. There was no way that Marceline the Vampire Queen actually cared about someone.  Especially Princess Bubblegum. She hated her, right?

  
  


Bubblegum scoffed and said "Yeah, right. You just wanted to destroy all of my hard work."

  
  


Okay, that struck a nerve in Marceline. She straightened out and said "No I didn't. I just wanted to help. Why do you think so little of me?" Bubblegum crossed her arms and said "Because you always act like such a wild child. It's hard to trust your actions when your always causing a ruckus wherever you go."

  
  


Marceline crossed her arms and said "There's a reason of that." Bubblegum uncrossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she said "Oh there's a reason you enjoy scaring my candy citizens until explode?"

  
  


Marceline nodded and said "Yeah, there is." Marceline swallowed as she realized that she'd backed herself into a corner here and was gonna have to come up with a quality lie, fast.

  
  


The lie Marceline came up with was the worst one she'd ever uttered "Because it's the thing a punk rocker would do. You wouldn't understand."

 

Bubblegum raised her brow again and said "Oh really?" Marceline nodded and Bubblegum shook her head and said "You're lying."

  
  


Marceline leaned forward and said "Am not!" Bubblegum leaned forward as well and said "Are too! Now tell me the truth!" Marceline crossed her arms over her chest and said "No way!" Bubblegum clenched her fists and said "Tell me!" Marceline glared at Bubblegum and said "No!"

 

Bubblegum sighed and said "Tell me why you're such a wild child!" Marceline growled and said "No. Way. In. Hell." Bubblegum let out another frustrated sigh and said "Tell me now before I force it out of you!"

  
  


Marceline could only imagine what Bubblegum meant by 'force' and she had a feeling that it wasn't exactly what she wanted it to be. Marceline shook her head of the naughty thoughts and said "No way, Princess." Even though she refused now Marceline could feel her resolve weakening.

  
  


She loved arguing with the Princess. She loved how stubborn she was. She thought it was hot. But now with this particular argument she wasn't as keen on drawing it out. She looked Bubblegum in the eyes and saw the hidden concern within them as she said "Tell me and I might be able to help."

  
  


That was another thing Marceline loved about the Princess. She genuinely cared about everyone. She wanted to help them and look after them. Marceline felt her resolve weaken even more as she said "No. I can't tell you."

 

Bubblegum looked Marceline in the eye and said "You can't tell me what exactly?" And with that the last of her resolve dissolved into nothingness.  Marceline broke down saying "I don't want to be forgotten!"

  
  


Marceline had shocked herself by saying what she had. Her reason for acting like a 'Wild Child' was something that she had never told anyone. Not even her journal. It was her deepest and darkest insecurity. And she tried her hardest to keep it hidden.

  
  


Bubblegum looked at Marceline confused and said "You don't want to be forgotten?" Bubblegum was expecting Marceline to make a snide remark so what happened next shocked her. Marceline collapsed to her knees, no longer floating, and said "I'm scared of being forgotten. Terrified of it. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and nobody will remember me."

  
  


Marceline began crying and continued to pour out her soul "I'm scared that I'll wake up one day and I'll be alone again. I'm scared that you, Finn and Jake will forget I was ever a part of your lives."

  
  


Bubblegum didn't know what to do. She had never seen Marceline look so… so broken. Bubblegum kneeled in front of Marceline and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled Marceline into the embrace and said "That's impossible. No one could forget you. You're Marceline the Vampire Queen."

  
  


Marceline hiccuped several times before saying "It's not impossible. He forgot who I was." Bubblegum began rubbing her back in calming rhythmic circles and said "Who's 'he'?" Marceline sniffed and said "Simon."

  
  


Bubblegum had never heard of a person called 'Simon' before. And she knew most everyone in Ooo. Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum and said "It's all that damn crowns fault." Marceline fisted Bubblegums dress and let out a stuttering sigh.

  
  


Bubblegum felt the gears in her head turning. The question: "Who is/was Simon?" The tools to find the answer: the information provided thus far. They had to be a He. He has to be at least as old as Marceline. Someone from before the great Mushroom War. They had to be some kind of royalty. A king perhaps. All of the kings in Ooo were born post Mushroom war. All except for one. The Ice King.

 

Bubblegum looked at Marceline and said "Marceline?" Marceline sniffed and said "Yeah, Bonnie?" Bubblegum took a deep breath and said "Is Simon the Ice King?"

  
  


Marcelines grip on her tightened and she said "He wasn't alway like this. Her used to be nice and… Sane. It's all that damn crowns fault. It's all it's fault. It's all that stupid crowns fault. He forgot me. He left me all alone."

  
  


Bubblegum began to mutter soothing sounds in Marceline's ear. She then said "It's okay. You're not alone anymore. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

  
  


Marceline took a stuttering breath and said "Promise me something, Princess?" Bubblegum smiled and said "Of course." Marceline leaned up and placed her lips next to Bubblegum's ear before saying "Promise, that you'll never forget me." Bubblegum smiled and said "Of course. I wouldn't dream of it."

  
  


Bubblegum yawned her week without sleep finally catching up with her. Marceline smiled and floated up picking Bubblegum up bridal style. Bubblegum looked up at Marceline and said "What are you doing?" Marceline smirked and said "Taking you to your bed. You need sleep."

  
  


Bubblegum tried to fight back a yawn as she said "What about you?" Marceline set Bubblegum down on the bed and said "I'll be fine. After all you promised, remember?" Marceline pulled the covers over Bubblegum and turned to leave only to stop when Bubblegum grabbed her wrist. Marceline turned around and said "Bonnie?"

  
  


Bubblegum gave a sleepy smile and said "Stay. At least until the sun sets. You don't want to be alone, right?" Marceline smirked and removed Bubblegum's hand before saying "I've been alone for 995 years. I think I can continue to manage."

  
  


Bubblegum looked up at Marceline with puppy dog eyes and said "Please, stay." Marceline felt her resolve weaken and she said, "Okay." Marceline sat/hovered on the edge of the bed and watched Bubblegum fall asleep.

  
  
Marceline smiled and leaned down planting a small kiss on Bonnie's forehead. She pulled away and mustering up the courage to say what she would never say when the princess was awake said, "I love you, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of my headcanon that Marceline is secretly terrified of Being forgotten since Simon forgot her. And so she does everything in her power to be remembered mostly acting in a way that can be described as a wild child. She wants to be remembered even if its for something horrible like being a villain.


End file.
